Eto Yoshimura
'''Eto Yoshimura' (芳村 エト, Yoshimura Eto) ist ein Mitglied vom Phönixbaum, welche sehr oft mit anderen Mitgliedern vom Phönixbaum gesehen wird, vor allem mit Tatara. Sie ist die Einäugige Eule (隻眼の梟, Sekigan no Fukurō), die halb Mensch, halb Ghula Tochter von Yoshimura und Ukina. Ihre menschliche Identität ist Sen Takatsuki (高槻 泉, Takatsuki Sen), eine Bestsellerautorin, welche während der Serie Horror-Romane schrieb. Sie ist die gründende Anführerin des Phönixbaums und hat die Organisation in dem Jahrzehnt vor ihrer originalen Randale und dem Beginn der Serie geformt. Während viele spekulierten, dass sie der Einäugige König sei, gab sie jedoch an, dass dies nicht der Fall ist. Erscheinung Als Eto ist ihr Aussehen recht kindlich. Ihr ganzer Körper ist in Bandagen gewickelt und ist in einem zerfetzten kastanienbraunen Mantel mit Schlappohren, die an der Kapuze befestigt sind, gekleidet. Dazu trägt sie noch ein rosa Blumenschal um ihren Hals. Ihr rechtes Auge ist ein Kakugan, während das andere Auge ein normales, grünes Auge ist. Als Sen Takatsuki ist sie eine kleinere, sehr attraktive Frau in der Mitte ihrer 20er Jahre. Sie hat typischerweise einen verschlafenen oder neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck und kleidet sich in einer beschiedenen oder nachlässigen Weise. Ihr langes grünes Haar ist in der Regel unordentlich und ungekämmt oder zu einem unordentlichen Dutt auf ihrem Kopf gebunden. Doch obwohl sie typischerweise ungepflegt ist, wird sie als eine unglaubliche Schönheit mit vielen Bewunderern angesehen und ähnelt stark ihrer Mutter, Ukina; Diese Ähnlichkeit wird vorangebracht, als sie ihre Haare zu einem kurzen Bob schneidet, bevor sie öffentlich bekannt gibt, dass sie eine Ghula ist. Als Einäugige Eule befindet sich ihr Kakugan im rechten Auge und ihre ursprüngliche Krallenträgerform schuf eine Maske mit einem Loch über der Position des rechten Auges und drei Zickzacklinien auf der linken Seite, mit zwei Linien an der Position des Munds, die sich schräg nach unten neigen, was stark der Krallenträgermaske ihres Vaters, Yoshimura, ähnelt. Nach vermutlich zehn Jahren des Kannibalismus bildete sich eine neue Krallenträgermaske. Diese Maske umschließt nun ihren ganzen Kopf. Das Auge befindet sich nun in der Mitte der Maske, an den Wangen sind jeweils drei längliche Einkerbungen und am oberen Hinterkopf befinden sich vier Hörner. Über dem langen, schmalen Kinn befindet sich ein riesiger, lächelnder Mund. Sie ist jedoch in der Lage, ihr Aussehen zu verändern, indem sie zusätzliche Anhängsel wie Augen, Münder und Gliedmaßen hervorbringt, wenn sie es will. Manga-Darstellung Eto Profile.png|Etos Profil in Band 14. Baby one-eyed ghoul.jpg|Eto als Baby. Younger Eto.png|Eto im Alter von 14. Eto oneeye.png|Eto als eine Führungskraft des Phönixbaum. Owlkakuja.png|Etos Krallenträger-Kopf, Version zwei. 01.png|Eto kurz vor ihrem scheinbaren Tod. Anime-Darstellung Yoshimura hides Eto as a baby.png|Eto als Baby. Takatsukisenanime.png|Eto als Sen Takatsuki. Eto3.png|Eto als eine Führungskraft des Phönixbaum. Tokyo One-Eyed Owl Mask23.JPG|Etos Krallenträger-Kopf, Version zwei. Persönlichkeit Eto hat eine sadistische Persönlichkeit, sie drückt oft Freude auf Kosten des Leiden anderer aus. Ihre verdrehte Persönlichkeit ist möglicherweise das Ergebnis des ständigen Kämpfens während ihren jungen Tagen im 24. Bezirk. Infolgedessen hat sie keine Bedenken unbarmherzig Menschen sowie Ghule abzuschlachten und zeigt Fröhlichkeit, wenn sie anderen Schmerzen zufügt. Wie viele Ghule ist sie dazu fähig, ihre Ghul und Menschen Alter Egos einzuordnen. Als Sen Takatsuki projiziert Eto ein kindliches Auftreten über ihr Handeln und über ihrem allgemeinen Benehmen. Sie scheint manchmal ziemlich verspielt und benommen, sowie sie am Tag verschläft, an dem sie Autogramme schreiben sollte und Bilder mit ihren Bewunderern macht, obwohl es von ihrem Manager verboten wurde. Laut Haise Sasaki, der durch die Analyse ihrer Werke ein Profil von ihr konstruierte, spekuliert er, dass die Autorin mit Verzweiflung und Hass gegenüber der Welt gefüllt ist und eine länger, komplett aufgegebene Hoffnung hat. Wie ihre Mutter hat Eto eine scharfe Intuition bezüglich der Gefühle und Wünsche anderer Leute, was sie zu ihrem Vollsten ausnutzt wenn sie sich mit ihren Opfern beschäftigt und andere Leute zu manipulieren, um ihre Reizung zu machen. Trotz ihrer verzerrten Aspekte scheint sie an eine Gesellschaft zu glauben, wo Ghule wegen ihrer Existenz nicht verfolgt werden und tut alles, um diese Ambition zu erfüllen, ungeachtet was sie dafür opfern muss. Handlung Vergangenheit thumb|201x201px Eto ist ein Mensch-Ghul-Hybrid und die Tochter von Ukina und Yoshimura. Da ihre Mutter heimlich gegen die Organisation V ermittelt hat, zwangen sie Yoshimura seine Geliebte als Bestrafung, dafür dass er die Gruppe „betrogen“ hatte, zu ermorden. Um seine Tochter vor ihnen zu schützen, vertraute er sie einem Ghul bekannt als Noroi an und ließ sie im 24. Bezirk zusammen mit dem Tagebuch ihrer Mutter. Dort wuchs Eto auf und fing an die Welt zu hassen. Starker Kannibalismus war das Ergebnis einer großen Ungleichheit zwischen Menschen und Ghulen in dem Bezirk. Da Menschen dort eine Minderheit waren, wurde auch Eto dazu gezwungen andere Ghule zu essen, was eine schnelle Bildung ihrer Kakuja veranlasste. In ihrer Jugend fiel Eto dem CCG das erste Mal bei der sogenannten Maulwurfsjagd ins Auge, dabei tötete sie Kureos Frau als sie während des Rückzugs ihre Kameraden deckte. Später traf man sie auch im Alleingang an. Unter anderem tötete sie auch einen Leitenden Fahnder, der in der 3. Bezirk aktiv war. Danach wurde Eto die Gefährlichkeitsstufe S zugewiesen und wurde von da an mit dem Spitznamen „X“ bezeichnet. Einen Monat später führte Eto einen Großangriff auf die CCG-Hauptquartier im 2. Bezirk durch. Das Büro war schwer beschädigt und es gab viele Opfer in den Reihen des CCG. Etos Rang wurde auf SS hochgestuft und ihre Name zu „Eule“ geändert, wegen ihrer federartigen Kralle. Nach einer Meldung, dass sie nur ein Kakugan besitzen würde, änderte man den Namen zu „Einäugige Eule“. Ein weiteres Ziel ihrer Angriffe war das Ghul-KZ Cochlea im 23. Bezirk, welches sie zusammen mit anderen Ghulen angriff. Danach wurde ihr Rang auf SSS angehoben. Später griff Eto den 2. Bezirk ein weiteres Mal an. Dieses Mal wurde Eto von dem dritten Fahnder Kuroiwa schwer verletzt, welcher selbst großen Schaden erlitt. Der Einäugige Ghul attackierte den 2. Bezirk zum dritten Mal, jedoch war dies nicht das Handwerk von Eto, sondern die ihres Vaters. Durch die Hilfe von Zweiten Fahnder Kisho Arima, konnte das CCG einige kritische Treffer auf Yoshimura landen, worauf er bis zu dem Kampf gegen den Phönixbaum verschwand. Während ihrer Jugend schaffte sie sich eine menschliche Identität an, Sen Takatsuki, und begann ihre Karriere als berühmte Autorin, ihr Debüt wurde millionenfach verkauft. Da sie sich an großer Popularität erfreut, schrieb sie weitere Geschichten. Beziehungen Yoshimura Da sie von ihrem Vater als Baby getrennt worden war, hat Eto keine enge Bindung zu ihm. Sie empfindet einen starken Hass wegen seines Wegrennens gegenüber ihm. Sie sieht ihn nur als einen Weg, ihre eigenen Ziele zu fördern. Deswegen hat sie keine Skrupel, ihn für Experimente zu benutzen. Ukina Weil Eto kurz nach Ukinas Tod geboren wurde, kennt Eto sie nur durch ihr Tagebuch. Sogar so schätzt Eto sie sehr. Sie respektiert Ukina für ihre Courage und versichert ihrer Mutter, dass sie nicht wie ihr Vater weglaufen wird. Dies scheint der Grund hinter vieler ihrer Aktionen zu sein, da Ukina bei der Zeit ihres Todes beabsichtigte, V nachzugehen. Jedoch zweifelte Eto ebenfalls an Ukinas Liebe zu ihr, da sie ihre eigene Geburt nur als Nebenprodukt von Ukinas Versuch, V näher zu kommen, interpretiert. Tatara Tatara war einer der ihr nahen Phönixbaum-Mitglieder und sie wurde fast immer in seiner Präsenz gesehen. Die Beiden unterhielten sich oft, ob über den Phönixbaum oder unbedeutendere Angelegenheiten. Ihr Verhältnis schien dies, eines älteren und jüngeren Geschwisterteils zu sein, obwohl es unklar ist, ob dies eher eine absichtliche Fehlleitung ist, in Anbetracht Etos wahren Alters. Noro Eto wurde Noro damals anvertraut, als er noch als Noroi bekannt war und sie noch ein Kleinkind war. Es ist nicht viel über die Beiden in den dazwischenliegenden Jahren bekannt. Als Noro war er ihr direkter Untergebener und wurde oft an ihrer Seite gesehen. In seinen letzten Momentan verabschiedet er sich von Eto und behauptet, dass er sie „auf der anderen Seite“ sehen wird. Hinami Fueguchi Die Zwei treffen sich am Anfang bei einer Signierstunde und formen direkt eine Verbindung. Als Sen Takatsuki geht Eto später Hinami in einem Café an und stimmt eine Konversation an. Sie behandelt das jüngere Mädchen mit Freundlichkeit, aber verweigert ebenfalls, ihre Worte schönzureden und bietet ihr aufrichtigen Rat an. Desweiteren bekommt sie schnell ihr Vertrauen und etabliert sich als Ersatz für eine große Schwester. Sie stellt ihr ihre Kontaktdaten zu Verfügung und verspricht, dass sie Hilfe anbietet, wenn sie die Zeit dafür hat. Zwei Jahre später ist Hinami Mitglied vom Phönixbaum geworden, da Eto sie zu dem Beitritt zur Organisation überredet hat, indem sie ihre Unsicherheiten sowie den Verlust ihrer Mutter und Kaneki ausnutzte. Allerdings ist es noch unbekannt, wie sich ihre Beziehung nach ihrer ersten Begegnung entwickelt hat, da Hinami nicht mit viel Feindseligkeit darüber spricht, trotz allem, was sie durch Eto durchmacht hat. Ken Kaneki Das Konzept ihrer Beziehung ist kompliziert, infolge der vielen Identitäten, die Eto angenommen hat. In ihrer menschlichen Identität als Sen Takatsuki ist sie einer seiner Lieblingsautoren und jemand, den er sehr bewundert. Sie ist über sein Können erfreut, in ihren Büchern versteckte Details mitzubekommen und sie genießen eine kurze Diskussion über ihre Werke. Ihr Treffen erneuert seine Energie, während sie behauptet, etwas Hoffnungsvolles in ihrem Gespräch mit ihm gefunden zu haben. Kaneki ist einer der wenigen, die sich ihrer wahren Herkunft bewusst sind, nachdem er dies von Yoshimura erfahren hatte. Das bringt in ihm etwas Ungewissheit auf, selbst wenn er sie für einen tödlichen Feind hält, der vernichtet werden sollte. Während sie Tatara anfangs tadelte, Kanekis Leben erspart zu haben, scheint Eto ihn als interessant zu betrachten, nachdem sie seine Mutation in einen unvollständigen Krallenträger gesehen hatte. Sie nennt ihn „Ei des Krallenträgers“ und während er danach strebt, den Phönixbaum zu zerstören, scheint sie einige unbekannte Pläne für ihn zu haben. In :re zeigt Eto, dass sie tiefe Gefühle für Kaneki hat. Sie behauptet, dass sie Kaneki lieb gewonnen hat und glaubt, dass sie ähnlich sind, indem sie sich auf ihre Persönlichkeiten und ihr Wesen als einäugige Ghule bezieht. Eto hat gemeint, dass sie Kaneki „liebt“, wenn auch in ihrer eigenen verzerrten Ansicht davon. Nach ihrer Erfassung entwickelt Eto ein unbehagliches, aber freundschaftliches Verhältnis zu Kaneki. Sie erzählt ihm wichtige Informationen über V, ihre Vergangenheit und die Vorfälle, die geschehen sind. Sie vertraut Kaneki ihren Wunsch an, obwohl Kaneki meint, dass er nicht weiß, was sie meint. Sie offenbart Kaneki schließlich, dass sie und Arima ihn „aufgezogen“ haben, um einen Ghul zu erschaffen, der Arima eines Tages töten könnte und die Hoffnung der Ghule in einer verzerrten Welt zu werden. In √A scheint sie sich für Kaneki wegen seiner neuen Kräfte zu interessieren. Nachdem das Gebäude des Phönixbaums zusammengebrochen ist, wird Kaneki von Eto gefolgt, die ihn beeinflusst hat, sich dem Phönixbaum anzuschließen, da sie wusste, dass er stärker werden wird. Kisho Arima Arima ist der einzige bekannte Mensch, der Eto in ihrer Krallenträgerform bekämpfen konnte. Sein Ruf machte Eto eifrig, ihn zu bekämpfen, als er mit seinem Team ankam, jedoch zog sie sich später zurück. Sie beschreibt ihn als eine schonungslose Person, die sich nicht zurückhält. Seit ihrer Begegnung vor Jahren hatten sie im Geheimen zusammengearbeitet und einen Ghul geschaffen, der den Sensenmann des CCG töten könnte. Stärken und Fähigkeiten Ghulphysiologie: Als der einzige bekannte natürlich geborene Halbghul-Hybrid erbte Eto alle Ghul-Fähigkeiten ihres Vaters, zusammen mit der erhöhten Leistungsfähigkeit wegen der Hybrid-Kraft. * Federkralle: Etos Können mit ihrer Kralle ist weitaus fortgeschrittener als das der meisten Ghule, die bis jetzt gezeigt wurden. Nach dem Zeitsprung nimmt ihre Kralle die Form mehrerer anhängender Gliedmassen an, welche häufig zu Augen, Münder, Armen und Beinen geformt sind, um Etos Zwecken zu entsprechen. Ihre Kralle scheint eine Erweiterung ihres Bewusstseins zu sein, dies lässt sich damit begründen, dass die zusätzlichen Münder wirr und durcheinander Etos Wort- und Gesprächsfetzten aufgreifen oder nacherzählen, welche möglicherweise ihre momentanen Gedanken darstellen. Eto ist zusätzlich in der Lage, ihre Kralle in eine andere Person zu „implantieren“ und somit ihre physische Stärke erheblich zu verändern, wie sie beispielsweise bei Kanae getan hat (und möglicherweise Noro). * Krallenträger: Während ihre Federkralle auf mittlere bis ferne Attacken ausgelegt ist, kann sie als Krallenträger schwerwiegende Frontalangriffe starten. Etos Federkralle ist in der Lage, Projektile mit einer räumigen Schussweite abzufeuern, sodass diese selbst erfahrene Fahnder und Ermittler des CCG überwältigen können. Solche Projektile waren ebenfalls dazu fähig, die Panzerung eines Arata-Prototypen mit roher Gewalt zu durchbrechen, mit der Yukinori Shinohara und Iwao Kuroiwa ausgestattet waren. Anders als bei den meisten Krallenträgern kann Eto während eines Kampfes ihr Bewusstsein beibehalten. Sowie auch ihre Kralle sind ihre Formen als Krallenträger variabel, so verändert Eto beispielsweise ihre physische Form, indem sie zusätzliche Körperteile, wie Arme, Münder und Augen nach Belieben entstehen lässt. Ihre Krallenträgerform hat ebenfalls die Macht, eine riesige Beseitigungsmaschine in Cochlea zu vernichten. *'Krallen-Abtrennung': Eto demonstriert die Fähigkeit, Teile ihrer Kralle abzulösen und benutzt sie, um ihre Ziele zu manipulieren und zurückzuhalten. Es ist möglich, dass dies eine Variante einer Krallenmauer ist. Sie nutzte die Fähigkeit ihre Kralle abzutrennen um einen Teil ihrer Kraft an Kanae von Rosewald zu übertragen. *'Übermenschliche Dauerhaftigkeit': Eto war vollkommen unbeeindruckt, als Kaneki sie unter ihrem Abdomen durchtrennt hatte und konnte es ebenfalls aushalten, von Furuta besiegt und gegen eine Wand zertrümmert zu werden. *'Übermenschliche Regeneration': Nach ihrer Auseinandersetzung mit Kaneki regenerierte Eto während des Zeitsprungs ihre gesamte untere Hälfte. *'Übermenschliche Beweglichkeit': Eto demonstriert ein hohes Niveau von Beweglichkeit und Geschwindigkeit bei zahlreichen Anlässen. Vor allem war sie fähig, sich so rasch zu bewegen, dass Kurona und Nashiro nicht imstande waren, ihren Bewegungen visuell zu folgen. Kurz danach demonstrierte sie genügend Geschwindigkeit, um mehrere von Banjos Rippen zu entfernen, ohne dass er es bemerkte. Manga-Darstellung Eto's Kagune.png|Etos erste Kralle. Eto_monster_kagune.png|Etos zweite Kralle. Eto's_Kagune_partially_detached.png|Etos teilweise abgetrennte Kralle. Owlattack.png|Etos erste Kakuja. One Eyed Owl Attacks.png|Etos zweite Kakuja. etonewkakuja.jpg|Etos Kakuja gerät außer Kontrolle. Eto's transformed kakuja head.png|Etos transformierter Kakuja-Kopf. Eto's Kakuja.png|Etos Kakuja, Version 2. (Zweite Ansicht) Anime-Darstellung Oneeyedowleto.png|Etos originale Kakuja-Maske. Eto's Original Kakuja in √A.png|Etos originale Kakuja. One-Eyed Owl Mask.JPG|Die Maske der Einäugigen Eule. One eyed owl a.png|Etos entwickelte Kakuja. Tokyo One-Eyed_Owl_Mask19.JPG|Etos entwickelte Kakuja. (Ganzer Körper) Tokyo One-Eyed_Owl_Mask24.JPG|Etos entwickelte Kakuja. (Größenvergleich) image.jpg| Kagune Ukaku Flügel Eto_Ukaku_V1.png|Kagune Ukaku V1 image-6.png Trivia * Eto belegte bei der letzten Charakter-Beliebtheitsumfrage Platz dreißig. * Sie ist der einzige bekannte einäugige Ghul, der natürlich von einer menschlichen Mutter und einem Ghulvater abstammt und nicht durch Experimente entstanden ist. * Ihre Bücher wie „Das Ei der Schwarzen Ziege“ beinhalten oft traurige oder dunkle Themen, welche das Leben eines Ghuls widerspiegeln. * Sie ist beidhändig, schreibt jedoch mit links. * Sie hat schon in ungewöhnlichen Situationen menschliches Essen gegessen: ** Als sie Hinami traf, hat sie einen Daifuku gegessen, ohne Anzeichen, dass sie es nicht verträgt oder es sie kränkt. ** Als sie Kanae von Rosewald traf, bot sie ihr einen Apfel an. Kanae wollte den Apfel nicht essen, weshalb Eto diesen aß. ** Das farbige Cover von Kapitel 116 zeigt sie auch mit einer offenen Packung Snacks, obwohl sie an diesem Zeitpunkt allein zu sein scheint. Es ist unklar, ob sie sehr gut im Tarnen ist oder sie durch ihre einzigartige Herkunft die Fähigkeit hat menschliches Essen zu sich zunehmen. * In Tokyo Ghoul Trump wird sie als Kreuzkönigin dargestellt. * Nach Fragen darüber, ob Ishida sich durch Eto selbst widerspiegeln solle, klärte Sui Ishida dies auf und meinte, dass sie sich nicht wirklich ähneln. Zitate Tokyo Ghoul * „Mein süßes, missratenes Kind. Deine Eltern haben dich schlecht erzogen.“—Ausschnitt aus Das Ei der Schwarzen Ziege * „Dieses Mal, so dass niemand (nicht einmal Vater) es bemerken würde, habe ich die Inhaltsangabe umschrieben. Was sich nicht ändert kann, kann nur zerbrechen. Für mich ist das so, derjenige, der alles notwendige innerhalb des Mutterleibes gelassen hat.“—Ausschnitt aus Lieber Kafka * Zu Kurona und Nashiro: „Der schnellste Weg, von jemandem geliebt zu werden, ist rauszukriegen, welche Wunden er hat, und ihn zu trösten.“ Tokyo Ghoul:re * Zu Kanae: „Du gibst mir dein restliches Leben und ich dir die Kraft der Weisheit. Ich werde Gott für dich sein.“ * Zu Kanae: „Ich gebe dir einen Knochen von mir. Keine Sorge. Du wirst sicher von ihm geliebt.“ * Zu Haise Sasaki: „So was wäre Arima locker ausgewichen! Du kleiner Masochist, he he!“ * Zu sich selbst (über Sasaki): „Ist dein Arm wieder nachgewachsen? Und? Wie gefällt dir dein Arm aus meinem Krallenspeicher? Ken... ♡“ * Zu Mitgliedern des Phönixbaums: „Liebe Mitstreiter, der Einäugige König,... das bin ich... nicht.“ * Zum Publikum: „Mein letztes Werk habe ich für alle einsamen Gleichartigen geschrieben, die so wie ich in einer falschen Welt geboren worden sind und sich von Menschenfleisch und Blut ernähren müssen.“ Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Einäugiger Ghul Kategorie:Krallenträger Kategorie:Ghul Kategorie:TG Charakter Kategorie:TG:re Charakter Kategorie:Kakuja Kategorie:Federkrallen-Benutzer Kategorie:Mitglied vom Phönixbaum Kategorie:Lebend